


loving and losing and bearing life

by crookedspoon



Series: femslash100 [17]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pregnancy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny what brings people together sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving and losing and bearing life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Birds, Desire, Give into me, Lightening, Phone if you want details, Sunshine, Wish you were here" at 1mw's [Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 7](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1103048.html) and #442 "cupcake" at femslash100.

Harley groans when her phone chirps. She hates mornings, or rather waking up alone, but the sender brightens her mood.

_I feel like a walrus. The little one's squashing my bladder, but at least I breathe easier now. Call for more info :P_

A second later, another text demands she come over with cucumbers and chocolate, because Dinah's not going to leave the house today, not in her condition. Harley doesn't mind, she enjoys spoiling Dinah in whatever she can – yes, even _that_ way, you perv. 

They've both lost their loved ones, and curiously, that's enough to overlook their differences.


End file.
